Rebirth Part Two Hubbard Street Part 18
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Frank FINALLY grows up and the family ties are fixed. This is my happy ending. Please leave reviews.


REBIRTH - PART TWO 

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT

The HOCKS are eating dinner. It is very quiet. All that can be heard is the clash of silverware on the plates. It is quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Pass the salt, please.

Andrew does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're welcome.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Pass the butter, please.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(giving it to him)

Here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

There is more silence. The four girls look at MAYLING HOCKENBERRY. They know something is wrong. Mayling slams her napkin on the table and goes into the first floor bathroom.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What happened?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I'll go check.

Frank goes to the bathroom door. Mayling can be heard crying inside. Frank knocks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Something wrong, May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Go away!

Andrew walks up to him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's going on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I didn't say anything.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What do we do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Leave her alone. She'll be fine. Go back to dinner.

Andrew leaves as Frank knocks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, your food is getting cold. I'll nuke it for you.

Frank leaves.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. LOTUS BLOSSOM FLOWER SHOP. DAY

It is closing time. RUSSELL GREENE comes in. CLAIRE GREENE is closing.

CLAIRE GREENE

You're early?

RUSSELL GREENE

My last appointment was at four so I helped Joe get settled at the hotel.

CLAIRE GREENE

Let's hope it's a better area.

RUSSELL GREENE

It isn't Hubbard Street, thank God. It's hard to believe Frank lived there for years.

CLAIRE GREENE

I don't call that living.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where's May?

CLAIRE GREENE

She's taking out the garbage.

RUSSELL GREENE

Why do I hear something more in your voice?

CLAIRE GREENE

I'm worried about her. She is not sleeping well. She has no appetite. And lately, I've found her crying, for no reason. She won't tell me what's wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if she were crying now. I'm starting to learn the signs.

RUSSELL GREENE

She's not still mad about Frank helping me?

CLAIRE GREENE

She's past that.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll go check on her.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. BACK DOOR. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Russ goes out by the garbage bin. He hears a woman crying. He checks and sees it is Mayling.

RUSSELL GREENE

(walking to her)

May, what's wrong?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(wiping her eyes)

Nothing.

RUSSELL GREENE

People don't usually cry for nothing. Is it the family? Are you ill?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I am not sick.

RUSSELL GREENE

But the family is? Am I right?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since Zek died, Frank and Andrew don't talk. My house is dead silent.

RUSSELL GREENE

Are they fighting?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No. They've just stopped talking. They don't even talk about Paul. Our meals are pure silence. Even the girls are afraid to speak. They know something is wrong. When Zek died, my family died with him.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm sure this is temporary. It can't last.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's been gone for two weeks. What will it take for them to talk again? I don't know what to do.

Claire comes out as Russ holds a crying Mayling.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't worry, May. We'll help you.

(looking at Claire)

It's time for Super Greene to come out.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. RV. NIGHT. -- LATER

Russ comes in. Claire is in the small kitchen. There is the sound of guitar near by.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey, babe.

CLAIRE GREENE

Hello, Russell.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where is everyone?

CLAIRE GREENE

Nathanial and Dinah are at the library. Josh is rehearsing with Andrew in the bedroom.

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew's here? That's a change. Is it for Dinah?

CLAIRE GREENE

He's forgotten Dinah. It's only Josh.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see.

CLAIRE GREENE

What are you thinking?

RUSSELL GREENE

I think it's time for Super Greene. Someone's got to put some sense into that boy's head. His mother should not be crying every day.

CLAIRE GREENE

I thought you didn't want us to get involved? What changed your mind?

RUSSELL GREENE

May did. She is the ONLY adult in that family with a level head. When she cracks, they all crack. And that woman can't take much more. Claire, you go outside. I'm gonna listen in for awhile.

Claire leaves. Russ stands by the bedroom door.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. GREENE'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Inside the room, JOSH GREENE and Andrew are going over music.

JOSH GREENE

I don't know, Andrew. That's a pretty hard riff. I don't have the talent you have.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nonsense. All you need is practice. Let me tell you what someone once told me. Make the guitar an extension of your arm. Give it life. I have to go. I've got homework.

JOSH GREENE

Could I ask you something first?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sure.

JOSH GREENE

Why are you ignoring Dinah? Has she done something wrong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, not at all.

JOSH GREENE

It's my dad, isn't it? Three weeks ago, you two were crazy about each other, and now nothing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's not your dad. I've come to my senses. Dinah is a special girl. She deserves better. I let your dad win because I didn't want to cause trouble. Then, after Paul happened, I realized he was right. She needs a fresh start, with someone else. You and I are different. We're guys. We can be in the business together and no one would care. I can't do that to Dinah.

JOSH GREENE

Are you in love with her?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What?

JOSH GREENE

Are you in love with her?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Even if I were, it wouldn't matter. It's over.

JOSH GREENE

No, it's not over for her. She still cares for you. I can see it in her eyes. All I have to do is say your name and she becomes quiet. How can you turn cold overnight? I'm beginning to wonder if you ever cared? Maybe you thought she would be easy?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Josh, if I wanted a piece of tail, I could get it now. You've seen the band. I have groupies. I just don't use them. I want someone special.

JOSH GREENE

You sound like a virgin.

Andrew says nothing.

JOSH GREENE

You are a----"

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's not something I want to broadcast. This time next year, with my groupies, that will change.

JOSH GREENE

You still didn't answer my question. Do you love her? I want the truth.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay, I'll give you the truth. Every time I see her face, I see my children's eyes. She's all I think about. Yes, I love her. And that's why I'm staying away.

JOSH GREENE

It's my dad, isn't it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, it's mine. Josh, I killed him. My actions made those men attack him. He not only died physically; he had to eat baby food for weeks. He had to change jobs just to put a roof over our heads. My dad hasn't been the same since. I am a murderer, his murderer. Dinah belongs with someone clean, not me.

JOSH GREENE

What a load of crap!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What?

JOSH GREENE

You are so full of it. I have never seen two more pathetic men in my life. You and your father have excuses for everything. You two have the lowest self-esteem I have ever seen. I used to idolize you. Now, I only feel sorry for you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I never asked you to be my idol. It's my music you really want.

JOSH GREENE

Damn right! Your music is the only part of you worth anything. When you play, something happens to you. You become alive. After you stop, you become a zombie. You once said Andrew said music was the key to your life. I finally know what he means. He didn't mean fame, he means attitude. If you only put the magic of music into the rest of your life, you'd be alive. You wouldn't need excuses.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you finished now?

JOSH GREENE

Yes, I'm finished.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Your opinion has been noted. It's late. Night.

Andrew leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. RV. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew rushes out. Russ is waiting. Andrew doesn't see him.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's your hurry?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

Mr. Greene?

RUSSELL GREENE

(walking up to him)

That's my name. Don't wear it out. I heard you two boys fighting.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We weren't fighting.

RUSSELL GREENE

Well, you weren't discussing the weather.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's late. I have to go.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm not letting you go, not yet. You see I overheard what Josh said, and he's right. You know what I was doing a few days ago?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No.

RUSSELL GREENE

I was holding your mother in my arms. She was crying. She's been crying a lot lately.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've heard her.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know why she's crying? You and your dad are breaking her heart. She has seen the two men she loves literally fall apart.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what you mean?

RUSSELL GREENE

I think you do. Now I know what Zek went through. When he was alive, you both shared him. No, shared is not the word. You DROWNED him. Thank God for his wife. If someone did that to me, I'd kill him. Ever since Zek died, you two have forgotten the art of conversation. Your house has become a tomb.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We talk. We talk a lot.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's the same line Gunther said. Your family must be cursed. The men have severe personality problems.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That is not called for.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know why and your father don't speak? I'll tell you. You can't stand to be in the same room alone because you're too much alike. When you see each other, you see yourself, and you HATE what you see. Josh was right. You two are pathetic.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why are you saying this? I gave up Dinah, just like you asked.

RUSSELL GREENE

And I'm glad you did. You said you loved her. Well, I don't believe you. You, your dad, and his dad don't know how to love. Or else, they would love each other. You two SUFFOCATED Zek. You turned a simple act of Christian love into a stranglehold. I'm glad you dropped Dinah. I want her to find real love, not suffocation.

Andrew is near tears.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you finished?

RUSSELL GREENE

Not yet. I must be hitting a nerve. You look like you're about to cry. Boy, you have serious issues. Drugs are only a small part of it. You can go to all the shrinks in the world and it won't mean a damn thing if you don't listen to your heart.

Zek is gone. You can't count on him. And you can't count on me. I will not take his place. I don't like drowning. Your mother deserves better, and you and your father are the ones destroying her. It's time you two, no three, get your act together and grow up. Goodnight, Mr. Hockenberry.

Andrew walks off. Josh comes out of the RV and goes to Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

You think it worked?

JOSH GREENE

I wouldn't hold my breath.

RUSSELL GREENE

You love me, right?

JOSH GREENE

You?

He looks at Russ and smiles.

JOSH GREENE

Not a chance.

The two go into the RV.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON is in the living room. She is carrying some collapsed boxes up the stairs as the bell rings. She drops the boxes and opens the door. It is Andrew.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Andrew? What are you doing here? It's late. Is something wrong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, I just came to see Gunther.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's upstairs in my room. We're working. It's time to De-Zek this place. Care to help?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You can take the boxes. I'll take the tape and scissors.

They grab the supplies and go upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ZEK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY is busy folding clothes. The pair comes in with their supplies.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Look who I found?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Andrew!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where do you want these boxes?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

On the bed. We can make them as we need them.

(grabs supplies)

Why don't we grab a drawer and start folding?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're getting rid of Zek's clothes?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I can't wear them. The Salvation Army can always find new owners.

(starts folding)

What are you doing out so late?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was rehearsing with Josh.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

On a school night? I thought this week was finals?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's next week.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Music usually makes you happy. You look like you've lost your best friend.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Josh and I had words.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Dinah again?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How did you guess? Then Mr. Greene set in.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They really attacked you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What did they say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A lot of things.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

We have a lot of folding. You can tell us all about it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where do I start?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The beginning.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Josh started first. He wanted to know my true feelings about Dinah.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Which are?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I love her, Grandpa. That's why I'm leaving her alone. I'm no good.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

That is not true. These past years you've changed for the better. Everyone is proud of you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not proud of myself. I told Josh that. That's when he said he never saw two people with such low self-esteem.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Two?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He meant dad. That's when I started to leave and met Mr. Greene.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What did Russ say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He agreed with Josh and added his two cents. He said dad and I don't get along because we're alike. When we see each other, we see what we hate in ourselves. And he didn't stop there.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He really hit below the belt.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are we the same? You're dad's doctor?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And as his doctor, I can't tell you what he says. I can tell you that self-esteem was mentioned. What else did Russ say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We didn't love Zek. We suffocated him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's right.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Aunt Jenny?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He always felt drained after an evening with you two. You drained him dry. He tried very hard to keep the lines of communication open. It took its toll.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He said that?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes. He just never told you. Everything Russ and Josh said was true. You and your father are something else. You couldn't pay me enough to live in your house. I don't know how May does it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are we that bad?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You want the truth or a polite answer?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Does that include me too?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Only when you're with Frank. Andrew, the Greenes were only giving you tough love. It seems the only way to get through to you Hock men is with a sledgehammer. That was Zek's secret. You remember what he did when Frank started drinking again? How he pulled the stool out from under him?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And he threw you at him and humiliated him in front of you. And then he dragged him out of Charlie's kicking and screaming?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Zek did that? That gentle man?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes, Gunther. Then he brought him home and threw him inside and left him to face his family. That was my Zek. I was never so proud of him as I was that night. He finally did what I've wanted to do for years. And he didn't have to go to medical school to learn it.

She pulls out an ugly sweater.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I can see it like it was yesterday.

(starting to cry)

It's strange. With every shirt or sweater I pull out I see him in it. I can still smell him in this one.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad bought him that. Zek loved it.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He hated it. The minute you left he changed. He said this was the ugliest sweater he ever saw. What was Frank thinking?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It is pretty ugly.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How long can you stay?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Not so long.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Call your dad and tell him you'll be late. I'll drive you home.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, Aunt Jenny.

He leaves. She starts to pack the sweater but stops and puts it back in the drawer.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I thought you hated that?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek hated it. I think I'll keep it.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. STREET. NIGHT

Andrew is walking out of the local shop-and- rob. A young woman sees him and goes up to him. She is LINDA BURROWS.

LINDA BURROWS

Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

LINDA BURROWS

Don't you remember me? Linda from sophomore English?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Burrows? I remember you. You've changed.

LINDA BURROWS

I've grown up. You live around here?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Just up the street. You live here?

LINDA BURROWS

I have a studio a block away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You live alone?

LINDA BURROWS

I'm over eighteen.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're right.

LINDA BURROWS

Why don't you walk with me? It's on your way.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sure. Why not?

They start walking.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So, what have you been doing since high school?

LINDA BURROWS

I'm working. I never wanted to go back to school. I'm a model.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What do you model?

LINDA BURROWS

Lingerie. I hear you've become quite famous. I saw Trinity at Germanfest. You're pretty good with a guitar. Are your fingers that fast with girls?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A gentleman doesn't answer that.

They stop by a door.

LINDA BURROWS

Here I am. Care to come up for a drink?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're too young to buy booze.

LINDA BURROWS

A friend of mine gets it for me. Come on up. I won't bite.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(looking at watch)

I've got time. Why not?

She opens up the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. STUDIO. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

They enter. As she turns on the light, Andrew looks around.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I thought my house was small?

LINDA BURROWS

It's a small start but pretty soon I'll make enough money to get a bigger place.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

All this because you walk around in your underwear?

LINDA BURROWS

I do more than just walk around. I make the underwear look good. It's my job.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(checking her out)

You must do it well.

LINDA BURROWS

Have a seat. I'll get us some drinks.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where? All I see is a bed.

LINDA BURROWS

(approaching him)

I know. That's why I brought you here.

She puts her arms around his neck.

LINDA BURROWS

When I saw you at Germanfest, something clicked. I knew I had to know you better.

She starts to kiss his neck.

LINDA BURROWS

Take off your coat and stay awhile. I'll make it worth your while.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

Look, Linda. We don't know each other. Aren't you rushing this?

LINDA BURROWS

I've been watching you for weeks. I followed you today. You turn me on.

She kisses him.

LINDA BURROWS

Stay awhile. We can have fun. I'll let you bite me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

Not tonight.

(under his breath)

I don't believe I'm saying this.

LINDA BURROWS

(approaching him again)

Lighten up.

(kisses him again)

Please, stay.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(putting arms around her)

Said the spider.

LINDA BURROWS

To the fly.

He kisses her back as she turns off the light.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. STUDIO. NIGHT. -- LATER

Time has passed. Clothes are on the floor. Two lumps are under the blanket. Andrew looks up and sees her smiling at him.

LINDA BURROWS

Hey there.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey.

(looks at watch)

It's late. I really have to go. It's finals week. I need to study.

LINDA BURROWS

Study me instead.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Believe me. I'd love to, but I can't. I need to pass this bullshit course for my GPA.

LINDA BURROWS

(licking ear lobe)

Trust me. You pass.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(getting up to find clothes)

Maybe next time. After finals.

LINDA BURROWS

(pulling him back)

Finals can wait. I can't.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't believe this is happening.

LINDA BURROWS

Neither do I. You're the first cherry I've ever had.

(kissing his neck)

I recognize a virgin when I see one. You know the best thing about virgins?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No.

LINDA BURROWS

They're ripe for the training.

(nibbles on ears)

I love training.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Linda, this was very nice but I have to study.

LINDA BURROWS

Which would you rather study? Me or bullshit?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pushing her back on bed)

You.

(kisses her)

And that's no bullshit.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

It is very late. Andrew comes in quietly. He does not see Frank reading on a chair. He starts to go up the stairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Late night. I thought you had finals?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll do fine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(walking to stairs)

Something come up?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You could say that. Night.

He goes upstairs. Frank goes back to the chair and picks up his book again. TESS the ANGEL shows up.

TESS - ANGEL

(shaking her head)

Father, we have a problem here.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. HIGH SCHOOL GYM. NIGHT

Andrew and Josh are setting up. Josh stares at him. Russ has more instruments to give them off stage. He is far enough to hear.

JOSH GREENE

You okay, Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm fine.

JOSH GREENE

Something's different since last week. You've changed. You got a girl.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I did. I finally got a piece of tail.

JOSH GREENE

A groupie?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, and she was very obliging.

JOSH GREENE

They usually are. Well, you've made up my mind. I was so relieved to find someone who didn't need that type of thing. I guess I was wrong. I've been thinking of a way to tell you this. I'm leaving the band. Trinity is your dream, not mine. Tonight's my last night, and I'm taking Dinah with me. You know this band was named after three holy beings. They would be disappointed with you. What do you think Uncle Zek would say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He'd say I'm finally growing up.

JOSH GREENE

You named the band from a holy source. Maybe it's time you changed the name.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Asshole.

JOSH GREENE

Takes one to know one.

Josh walks away. He sees Linda watching. Andrew looks up and waves. Russ sees her.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. NIGHT. -- LATER

Russ and Josh are walking down the hall. As they pass a closet, they hear a couple enjoying themselves. They recognize Andrew's voice.

RUSSELL GREENE

Like father, like son.

The two walk on.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. STUDIO. NIGHT

It is dark. Voices are heard. A knock is heard on the door. Two figures are seen in the shadows. They are Linda and HARRY, TRINITY'S GUITARIST.

HARRY - GUITARIST

Who the hell is that?

LINDA BURROWS

How should I know? I'll get it.

She gets up and puts a sheet around her and goes to the door and opens it ajar. It is Andrew and he is holding a pizza.

LINDA BURROWS

Andrew, what are you doing here?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My exams are over. I have a free night. I brought pizza. Is someone else in there?

LINDA BURROWS

You wanted to know.

She opens the door and Andrew sees Harry.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Harry?

LINDA BURROWS

What did you expect, monogamy? We were just having fun. It didn't mean anything.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was so stupid. I gave up my friends for you. There is a name for girls like you. It usually involves an exchange of money.

(to Harry)

Have fun, Harry, she's a good ride.

Andrew walks away still holding the pizza.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. RV. NIGHT. -- LATER

Russ is sitting on a bench outside the RV. Andrew walks up still holding the pizza.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Mr. Greene.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hello Andrew. What can I do for you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I came to see Dinah.

RUSSELL GREENE

She's at the library. Josh will be picking her up at closing time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I see.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll tell her you were looking for her. Picking up dinner?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't bother.

He puts the pizza on the table.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Merry Christmas. Night, sir.

Andrew starts to walk away.

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

Yes?

RUSSELL GREENE

I overheard you and Josh and I have something to say.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Some more tough love?

RUSSELL GREENE

(walking to him)

No, just some advice. Groupies are not only a lonely life; they're medically dangerous. If she was obliging to you she was with someone else. Who knows where they've been? One night with the wrong person could be a death sentence. You remember that. Thanks for the pizza.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I will, sir. You're welcome.

Andrew walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Andrew comes in and starts to go up the stairs. Frank sees him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Late night, again? You've made a habit of those.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm old enough.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We got a call from the police. Paul finally identified the other two men. They were your former friends. They got out of the hall and went back to their old tricks. Some people never learn. I'm glad you did.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So am I.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ANDREW'S ROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank quietly enters the room. Andrew is just lying on the bed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Got a minute?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've got all night. What's up?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I came to ask you a question.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Shoot.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You've changed this past week. Something has happened. You've become a real man. Who was it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No one important.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A boy becomes a man and the girl is not important?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Just some groupie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, how was it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Not very memorable.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now you know how it feels.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Felt. You and mom haven't been close since Zek died. This house has thin walls. I hear everything. I've gotten plenty of sleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's normal. Couples have dry spells.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Not you and mom. You're crazy about each other.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's only temporary. I'll leave you alone now.

Frank turns to go to the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

Yes?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's it like when you're in love?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Heaven. Night, son.

Frank leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. CHURCH GRAVEYARD. DAY

Russ and Claire are walking out of a church.

CLAIRE GREENE

I'll get the car.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to see someone.

CLAIRE GREENE

I'll be waiting with the kids.

Russ walks over to Zek's grave and leans on one knee.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey, Zek. How you doin'? It's me, Russ. I came to say hello. We all miss you. You left a real mess. The Hocks are breaking up. They need your help. I'm sure you can see that. You know I've asked the boss to help, but he hasn't done anything yet. Maybe he will in his own time. I just wish he'd hurry.

Maybe you could rush him. A good woman's heart is breaking. Maybe he could send some extra help? May could really use an angel now. God, please help her.

Tess appears.

TESS - ANGEL

He already sent help, you.

RUSSELL GREENE

Me? How can I help? This needs immediate attention. I've tried. I can't get through to them. My kids have left the group. I have little dealings with Frank at work. The only one left is Claire.

TESS - ANGEL

Claire is all you need. She will be your eyes and ears. You've done everything else, already. You prayed to God to help May. He's heard your prayers.

RUSSELL GREENE

And when will he answer them?

TESS - ANGEL

In his own time, not yours. Now how about a hug?

RUSSELL GREENE

I thought you would never ask.

They hug.

TESS - ANGEL

You have a good heart. Most people ask God to help themselves. You ask for others.

(pulling away)

Frank's coming.

Frank approaches and does not see Tess.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank, I was wondering when you'd come.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I come here every Sunday. It's nice to finally see a stone. It makes it more permanent.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll leave you two alone.

Russ walks away far enough to hear. Frank sits on his knee.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Zek. It's me. The old pain-in-the-ass. I've come to see you again. How you doin'? Are you finally at peace? I wish I were. Ever since you died, my family has fallen apart. May is always crying. Andrew became a man with some groupie, who later dumped him. He's grown up on me. I used to be able to talk to him as a child. Now I can't. He's a man.

(starts crying)

I don't know how to talk to him as a man. What do I say to him?

Tess comes by and puts his head.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I miss you so much. I need your help. Why did you have to go now? I love you, Zek.

He hangs his head. Tess bends down and kisses the top of his head and stands up. Frank rubs his head.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have to go. May and the kids are waiting. See you next Sunday.

Frank walks away. Tess walks up to Russ.

TESS - ANGEL

His heart is breaking.

RUSSELL GREENE

The whole family is. Why didn't you let him see you?

TESS - ANGEL

You don't need to see us to get our help.

(opening arms)

One more hug.

Russ hugs her. He turns to look at the grave and turns back. She is gone. He looks up.

RUSSELL GREENE

God, if you have something planned, do it soon. Amen.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. DAY

Gunther is in the living room listening to Beethoven. The bell rings and he opens the door.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hi, dad. Can I come in?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You need to ask? Come in.

He comes in and looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Boy, you really de-Zek'd this house. It's like he was never here.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It was Jenny's idea. She wants to give us our own space. You want a soda?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, sure.

Gunther goes and gets a beer and soda.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You don't mind me having a beer? I can still drink.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You always did like your German beer.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Sit down. Tell me what's on your mind.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I had to tell someone. I didn't know who. It's Andrew.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What about him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's a man.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I know he is.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, he's finally a man. He...Beethoven.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who was she?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A groupie.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

A what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A fan of the band. She made a point of getting to know them, personally.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Oh, one of those. Well, at least he'll know what to do when the right girl comes. It's always better if the man knows.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather it would be someone he cared for.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's how you learned. You had good teachers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not the type of teachers I want my son to have.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

At least he'll know technique. Love is nice, but sometimes technique is nicer. He'll be able to make his love very happy. Girls should never be knowledgeable.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, women have changed. Even the nicest girls tell us what they want.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I still prefer the old days.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What was it like with mom, love or technique?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

A little of this, alot of that, and visa versa. It was never dull.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And Dolly?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm an old man, Francis. My spirit is always willing but my flesh isn't. I'm old. She's old. It can never be like your mother. My get up and go has gone up and left. Still, we love each other. That's all that counts. I'm not young like you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, tell me what to say to him? How do I treat him as a man and not a child? He knows now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let him find out for himself. You did. Your job is done. Let him be a man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I feel so silly coming here. May did the same thing when the middle girls became women. She told anyone who would listen. They were so embarrassed. I just had to tell someone.

(looks at watch)

I better get home. May's already started making dinner.

Frank and Gunther rise.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm glad you told me. I can go to my grave knowing I may be a great grandfather.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I just hope it isn't too soon. I'm too young to be a grandfather.

They walk to the door.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Bye, Francis.

He leaves. Gunther goes to the stereo and blares Beethoven and smiles.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. COFFEE ROOM. DAY

Jenny is sitting, drinking coffee and looking at the ads. Russ comes by and sits across from her.

RUSSELL GREENE

Any luck?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(looking up)

Russ?

RUSSELL GREENE

You didn't answer my question. I see a lot of circles but no successes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I haven't found a condo. Some are too expensive. Some are too small. And when I do find one I like, they don't take dogs. I refuse to give up Andy. He's all I have left of Zek.

RUSSELL GREENE

How is Andy?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He's back to mooching. I don't know what Frank told him.

RUSSELL GREENE

It was Zek, not Frank who talked to Andy. We just didn't hear. I didn't think a condo was that hard to find. There are so many now.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

They're worse than apartments. You would think when you buy one; you can have a dog. They allow cats and birds, but no dogs. Andy needs me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I think you need him more.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

You're right. How are the Hocks doing?

RUSSELL GREENE

Not good. Son does not talk to father. His father does not talk to his father. You put those three together and all you get is silence. They have to be FORCED to talk to each other.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

How? They're already under the same roof.

RUSSELL GREENE

Not good enough. We have to do something.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What? Short of locking them in an elevator, there's no way.

RUSSELL GREENE

What if you asked maintenance?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I will not endanger a patient for them.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're on the board.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

So is Frank. I can't Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

It was a thought. I'll leave you to your paper.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

There aren't any here.

RUSSELL GREENE

I get the impression you're changing your mind.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I am. I just don't know how to tell Gunther. I promised him and Dolly. His area is dangerous and he worries about both their safety.

RUSSELL GREENE

Can't you keep them as renters?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll figure it out. I just can't sell the house. Zek is still in there.

RUSSELL GREENE

You'll figure it out. Catch you later, Doc.

Russ leaves. Jenny goes back to the paper.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. ELEVATOR. DAY. -- LATER

Russ enters an elevator. Frank and Andrew are in there.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey, guys. Where you headed?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm headed down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And I'm headed up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What goes up must come down?

The door opens and Tess enters. Only Russ can see her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hate it when people press buttons just to aggravate others. There's never anybody there.

RUSSELL GREENE

I know what you mean.

He looks at Tess and smiles.

RUSSELL GREENE

It's a rotten prank.

The door opens.

RUSSELL GREENE

My floor. See you later.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. HALLWAY. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Russ leaves smiling. He goes to a water fountain and starts to drink as an alarm goes off. He sees people run to the elevator.

MAN ONE

There's two people in there.

MAN TWO

Who?

MAN ONE

Mr. Hockenberry and his son.

Russ turns and smiles. He looks up.

RUSSELL GREENE

Thank you Lord.

Tess appears.

TESS - ANGEL

You're welcome.

RUSSELL GREENE

Did you do that?

TESS - ANGEL

I helped.

(hands him wrench)

I think you should hide this.

RUSSELL GREENE

Why Tess? You scoundrel.

(holding wrench)

That's the best present I've ever gotten. How long will they be in there?

TESS - ANGEL

For as long as it takes. You asked for a miracle. It's up to them now.

Tess walks away. Jenny runs up to Russ and he hides the wrench.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Russ, is it true? Are they really trapped?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Did you do that?

RUSSELL GREENE

No, it happened just after I got out. Don't worry about them. They're in God's safe hands.

Russ walks away smiling.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

What does that mean?

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. ELEVATOR. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank is on the phone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One hour! We have a maintenance agreement. They should be here earlier than that. Well, get them here!

He slams down the phone.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What did they say?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The elevator people are stuck in traffic. They're estimating an hour. Well, at least we can open the top and get air if we need it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We are between floors. If they open the door to the top floor, we can climb out.

Frank glares at him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I saw it in the movies.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You need to get a life.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You got any better ideas? I'm all ears.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And all mouth as usual.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What is your problem?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Cause I got laid and you didn't?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't take that tone with me, young man. I'm your father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, prove it, and I don't mean biology.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't get me angry. You know my temper.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Go ahead. Slap me. You've done it before. Who is to stop you, Zek?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Leave him out of this.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why do I bother with you? You never wanted me. I'm only here because of a broken condom. You know how that makes me feel? I feel dirty because of a mistake YOU made. You had to be cheap at the drug store.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have never seen you like that. You are my SON, not a piece of broken rubber. I love you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then why do you feel I've ruined your life?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When did I say that?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Whenever you talk about your life, you always say how you gave up so much for me. If mom hadn't gotten knocked up, you would have done it right. You would have waited to get married to have kids. I wouldn't even be here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, please stop. You've said enough.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No I haven't. What if I hadn't happened? Would you have used mom till you got tired of her?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I loved your mother. I would never use her like that.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Right. We guys do that all the time. Why should you be any different? Why should you buy the product after you used it for free?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't blame me for what happened to you. I would never use your mother like that.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why not? All the other American GI's did. All our women were to you were---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't say that word. My friends may have been pros, but it was not their choice.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It was your choice to patron them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never said I was a saint. I did the best I could. Your mother is the way she is because **I **helped her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

After you bought her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One piece of tail and you become an expert?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why not you were, Dr. Hockenberry? This is what you really wanted to be, isn't it? I ruined that for you. I ruined everything you wanted, even your physical life. You died because of me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You weren't to blame. It was the thugs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That were paid to get revenge, for me. Don't tell you don't resent that? I heard you wake up screaming when you finally remembered.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That happens to every crime victim. I haven't done it in years.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And you don't resent me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Tell me the truth. Look me in the eyes and tell me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I resent it. Getting drunk against my will was no picnic. It wasn't even good liquor. You want the truth, I'll tell you. I DID hate you for what you did to me. Part of me still does. You robbed me of my career when you were born.

And when I finally found a career I liked, you robbed me again. I hated baby foods. I hated waking up scared every night. I hated being told I had to leave my job to save my life. I hated begging for a job in Administration just to keep a roof over our heads. And I hated the job when I finally got it. Satisfied. All my cards are on the table.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And so are mine.

Frank calms down and approaches Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But I never hated you. From the day your mother told me, I wanted you. Even now, trapped in this damn elevator, you are the best part of me. I see what I could have become. I love you, Andrew. And nothing in this world can ever change that. God gave me the best presents I ever had. You, your mom, your sisters, you are my life. I wouldn't trade any part of it if you paid me.

He takes Andrew's hands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know I haven't been the best father in the world. On a scale of one to ten, I'm not even a five. I'm only doing the best I can with what God chose to give me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know you are. I may not say it, and lately I've been a real pain. But, in my eyes, you are a ten. You're the only father I would ever want.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where does that leave Zek?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek helped me when I needed it. I was wrong always running to him. I should have been running to you. You're my REAL father.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And I was wrong running to Zek when my father came back. I see that now. Can you forgive me?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes. Can you forgive me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

They hug and the elevator starts again. The men part. Frank starts laughing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's so funny?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think somebody planned this. This is just like him. And he probably had help.

The door opens.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I believe this is my floor.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll get out with you. All of a sudden I want the stairs.

Frank takes Andrew's hands again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll be a little late going home. I have an errand to run.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I already know what it is. Let's go, dad. People want the elevator.

The two exit.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Gunther is watching TV and the bell rings. He goes to the door.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis? Two times in one week?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I need to see you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Come in.

He enters.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are Jenny and Dolly?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Shopping. It's just me and Andy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I don't want anyone else to hear this.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let's go to my bedroom. We'll close the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. GUNTHER'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So, what do you want to talk about?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

First I have to tell you what happened today. Andrew and I were stuck in an elevator together. The technicians never found out what was wrong. It just stopped. While we were waiting, we started talking. Talking turned into yelling. We let all our real feelings out. I would love to know what other people thought. I'm sure they could hear us.

Well, after it was over, and we finally made up, the elevator started. I swear it's like somebody planned it. I'm babbling. Let me get to the point. After it was over, we both felt like a weight was taken off our chests. All those months of therapy were worth nothing. Fifteen minutes in a trapped elevator did more good.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What has this to do with me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to do the same with you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Jenny doesn't have an elevator.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We don't need one. We just need each other, and a lot of privacy.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where do you want to start?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

With Zek dying. After he died, I made the mistake of calling him my father. He was a lot of things, but he was never my father. You were, and still are. I blamed my resentment of you on the last thirty years. I was wrong. It began much sooner. It began when mom was still alive. That's where we should start.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Your mother was a fine woman. She loved you very much. I could never compete with you. You were HER little boy. Your brother was mine. It's a shame you never knew him. You would have been good friends.

When she died, I was lost. I didn't know what to do with you. I didn't even know who you were. So, I did the only thing I knew. I became your grandfather. He was a tough man. He never showed love openly. It was not...what do they call it, macho. I raised you the only way I could, with a stern hand. I know you resented me. You were a free spirit, just like your mother. You rebelled.

I knew about the drugs. I pretended not to notice when you came home and your hair and clothes didn't smell like regular cigarettes. And then there were the girls. One day I was in your room when I saw an open drawer. I went to close it and saw what was inside. You had an open box of condoms. You were sixteen. I don't even know when you started.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was thirteen. She was my baby-sitter. I was stoned and she was horny. After that, it became a habit.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then you met that one girl. I thought you would calm down. Instead, you moved into a---"

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Commune. A rather large family devoted to sex, drugs and rock and roll.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

When you got drafted, I was relieved. I kept hoping this will finally make you grow up. I worried about you every day. I would watch the news and see the body bags. I prayed it wouldn't be you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You were right. I did grow up. Only, not the man you wanted me to be. The war destroyed me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It destroyed me to. When I got that letter, I didn't know what to do. I didn't raise a child molester. You were a lot of things, but you would never hurt a child. When I finally saw you and asked, you said you couldn't remember. You were drunk when you said it. I saw my sweet little boy in front on me, drunk and not able to remember if he hurt a young girl of fifteen. After you left, I never spoke of you again. You were garbage. You were dead to me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was dead to myself. If Zek hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And I would never have known. I didn't hear from you for ten years. And then you sent me the wedding invitation that I sent back in pieces. If I had gone, I would have met May, found out the truth, and we would have twenty years to grow together. I would have held my grandchildren when they were born; I would have seen their first steps; I would have heard their first words. I would not have been alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's too late for that. You can't change the past.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was alone for thirty years. You were having a family. You had people to love you. I had no one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have us now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What good is it? I'll be dead in a few years. I missed valuable years with you. Then my hip went out. While I was at home I got Andrew's letter. I read it a thousand times. I looked at your family picture and realized how much I missed you.

Then came your trial. I more I read about you and your life, I realized I was wrong. Only it was too late, so I thought. I went to the trial. I sat there everyday and listened. I watched you and Andrew. Only Zek knew I was there. I made a point of avoiding you, till the day they read my letter. I saw that man tear you apart and I wanted to scream "Leave my son alone!" When you said what happened to that child, I felt so ashamed. I was so wrong about you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You didn't know, dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's why I followed you into the men's room. I listened as you told Zek you still needed me. I couldn't stop myself. You were my little boy and you were scared. I wanted to make the monsters go away. Thank God for Zek. He did for you what I should have done. He saved your life and your soul.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek did save my life, but God saved my soul. I had extra help.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes, you did have three angels. I mean the real ones; Zek, Jenny and Mayling. They saved your soul.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's not argue theology. We're straying.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes we are. What were your feelings?

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Jenny comes in with some bags. She hears voices and goes by Gunther's room. She recognizes them and smiles.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. GUNTHER'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What were MY feelings? Where do I begin?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

With your mother.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I loved mom. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. When she got sick, I didn't understand. I never heard of cancer before. All I remember is you crying and pushing me away.

When she died, you became a stone. It was like living with Hitler. Everything was regimented. I hated that. So I rebelled. The sixties came at the right time. I got stoned because I liked it. Sex was my middle name.

When I got drafted, I became the man you saw. I won't make excuses for myself. That was my fault. I couldn't kill and they made me. Then came the incident with May. I really couldn't remember. It was an average night for me. I forgot a lot of things. When I came home and you threw me out, I felt alone. So, I went and hid in the nearest hole I could find.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hubbard Street.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hated you. I hated me. I hated the world. I made sure no one I knew would ever find me again, not even myself.

Then came the invite. Zek was arranging a reunion of the platoon. The last thing I wanted to see was their faces. The day I left, they ALL turned their backs to me as I walked by.

Zek came looking for me and found me. He took me in. I slept in this very room until I moved out. I fought them all the way. My outside wounds healed but my inside ones never did. And then one day Andrew appeared in my room. He told me to get dressed and meet him on the front steps. I did and quietly crept outside.

He was sitting there and I joined him. He told me to accept God's love. He tried that before and it didn't work, but that day was different. The sun started coming up and we both watched it. Something changed in me. I felt my heart open. Andrew just sat quietly and looked at the sky. When it was over, the hate was gone. I felt alive. Zek came out in his robe and saw us there. He just shook his head and went back inside.

Then May got pregnant. The day of our wedding, I got your answer to the invite. It told me all I needed to know. I had no real father. There was only Zek.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Zek was a good man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The years went by and I forgot about you. I didn't think of you till the trial and the letter. That day in court was pure hell. I wanted a drink so bad. When you came out of the bathroom stall, I couldn't believe it. I was so scared and I wanted my daddy and there you were.

All this time, we've been going around this reconciliation wrong. We've tried to see each other as adult men. That's not what we REALLY are. We are father and son. I'm your little boy. I lost you when I was young. That's where we should begin. All this talk of watermelons and Beethoven doesn't mean a thing. I'm still twelve years old and I miss my mommy and daddy.

A tear runs down his cheek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're my daddy and I love you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(stroking his hair)

And you're my little boy and I love you.

The two men hug as Frank starts to cry.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ZEK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Jenny stands pleased.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Gunther, you're almost as good as me.

She walks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. GUNTHER'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The two men part.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This past month since Zek died, I have been so wrong. He wasn't my father. He was just a good friend whom I confused for my father. You are my father. You will always be. Can you forgive me?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I forgive you. Can you forgive me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I am so proud of you. If you weren't wearing shoes and socks, I'd probably be counting your fingers and toes. Are there still twenty?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Haven't lost one yet.

The two men hug as Jenny enters with a bag. They part and turn.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I knew I heard voices.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're early. Where's Dolly?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Getting her hair done at the beauty shop. I have something for you, Frank.

(gives him bag)

I didn't have the heart to give it away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pulling out sweater)

Zek's sweater? I got him this. It really is ugly. What was I thinking?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I wanted to give you something to remember him by. You don't have to wear it. I wouldn't.

Frank gets up and walks to her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

(hugs her)

I'll cherish it. I just won't wear it.

The two part and Jenny sits next to Gunther.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Gunther, there's something I have to say to you. I want Frank to hear this too. I have been lying to you. All this month I have found condos. I just couldn't start the paper work. I can't sell this house. Zek is still here. I know I promised you and I'm sorry. I can't.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I knew you couldn't. There's no need to apologize.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

But there is something we can do. Nothing has changed. You still have to move. It's not safe for you and Dolly. There's only two of you. All you need is a one-bedroom house, maybe two.

You sell your house and take that money and buy one here. That way you can be with your family. There's some houses available on this block. We'll go see the Realtor tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe we'll be neighbors?

Till you do, you can stay as my guests, for as long as it takes. This house needs people. As long as I'm alive you will have a roof over your heads. But remember one thing, I am not Zek. I will not be suffocated. As soon as that house is yours, you're out of here. You have a life to. It that okay with you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Frank)

What do you think, Francis? You think we can live in the same town without killing each other?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think so.

(sits next to Gunther)

And when you do move, you have ten hands to help you. That's a hundred fingers.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I would like to live here, very much. I will take your offer, Jenny. I just have one question. Francis, I can move my furniture and my wife, but what do I do with your personal things? I never changed your room after you left. Your trophies are still there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've forgotten who that man was. I guess I'll take them. Jenny, now that you're keeping the house, how about bringing Zek back. Where are his things?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

In boxes in the basement. Gunther helped me pack them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's get them out. I'll help you.

Frank and Jenny both get up. She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What was that for?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

For letting Zek go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, you have helped me so much over the years. You're family as much as my blood relatives. I have never really thanked you the right way. I'm going to change that right now.

He puts his finger under her chin, raises her head and kisses her gently on the lips.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(surprised)

That was very good, Frank. But you better leave that for May.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I intend to. I'm going to give her a whole month's worth. Show me where the boxes are. Dad and I will help you tomorrow. Tonight I want him home with us.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What about Dolly?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She deserves a night out with the girls. I'm sure Jenny can find something to do. Get your coat, dad. We'll be leaving in a few minutes.

Frank and Gunther leave. Jenny stands as Andy comes to her. She leans down and pets him.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Hello, Andy. It looks like everything will be okay. I'm sure your daddy is happy and watching right now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, the boxes.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I'll be right there.

Jenny and Andy leave the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ZEK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

She enters and closes the door behind her. She starts to pull down the blankets as Andy enters. She hears and turns.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Oh, Andy.

(goes to him)

Can't you sleep alone for once? You're a big boy. You can do it.

(petting him)

Okay, one more night. I know you miss your daddy. I do too. He was a wonderful man. He snored like a chainsaw, knew nothing about garbage disposals, and didn't have the heart to tell his friends the truth, even when he did hate his presents. He wasn't perfect, but he was all I wanted.

She sits on the bed and Andy jumps on it and lies down. She continues petting him. ZEK ANDERSON appears and sits next to her silently.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Sometimes, late at night, I feel he's here. I can't explain it but all of a sudden I'll feel safe.

Andy puts his head up and looks at Zek and smiles.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Do you see him? Is he here now?

ZEK ANDERSON

(puts hand on her shoulder)

Yes, I'm here, Jenny. I will be here as long as you need me. I will always be in your heart as you are in mine.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I wish I knew what Zek told you. Whatever it was, you listened.

ZEK ANDERSON

I told him to take care of you, my love.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

(standing)

Well, get off the bed. I need to pull back the blankets.

Andy does. Zek stands up and walks to the door. Andy looks at him. She pulls down the blankets and reaches for her nightgown. Zek walks to the door and Andy keeps watching him. Jenny watches Andy.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Something wrong, Andy? Do you see something?

Zek leaves and Andy looks back at her.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He WAS here, wasn't he?

She sits on the bed and starts to cry.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Well, Zek, it's over. The Hocks are doing fine. You gave them just what they needed. You did a good job.

She grabs a pillow and holds it. Andy jumps on the bed and lies next to her.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. RV PARK. NIGHT

Russ is alone watching a football game on TV. There is a knock on the door and he opens it. It is Tess.

RUSSELL GREENE

Tess, what are you doing here?

TESS - ANGEL

I'm off duty. Can I come in?

RUSSELL GREENE

Yeah, sure. I was watching football.

TESS - ANGEL

Where's the family?

RUSSELL GREENE

In town doing errands. They're bringing back pizza later.

He sees a videotape in her hand.

RUSSELL GREENE

You brought a movie?

TESS - ANGEL

I thought we could watch it. Unless, you'd rather see the game?

RUSSELL GREENE

I'd rather see the tape. Have a seat.

He takes the tape and puts it in as they sit down. It is Frank's house.

RUSSELL GREENE

What's this?

TESS - ANGEL

A video in the making.

RUSSELL GREENE

This is really happening?

TESS - ANGEL

Right now. Watch.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. FRANK'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

All the Hocks minus Dolly are seated around the table.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's take hands and say Grace.

(They do.)

God, thank you for the food we are about to receive and thank you for broken elevators. Amen.

(lets go)

Let's eat.

They start.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How are classes going, Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay. I just hate philosophy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you learning?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Aristotle. He is boring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How boring?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Someone fell asleep in class and started snoring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That bad. Can't you drop the class?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't. It's a bullshit course.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, your sisters are here. Should you be using those words in front of them? Aristotle was a fine man.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He was an old Greek who died thousands of years ago. Did you have to take him, dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They didn't teach him in Vietnam, thank God. He's your problem.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Coward!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Damn right!

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, behave! Your daughters are here.

Mayling looks around the table and starts smiling.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What else did you learn?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I had one class last quarter that was just as bad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Philosophy?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What else? The teacher even said that animals don't have souls, and that includes pets. I thought the class was going to jump him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's not true. I know Andy does. He proved it when Zek died. He was grieving.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That was quite a miracle you did with the dog.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was not a miracle. He didn't eat for three days. I just put the chicken under his nose to get him hungry. It worked.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You believe all animals have souls?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Even George?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

George loves me. He smiles.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Lizards do not smile. It's your imagination.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He does too smile. I've seen him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You boys need glasses. How about you, May? Did you read philosophy?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The only philosophy we had in Vietnam was Communism.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

At least you were spared Aristotle.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What does he say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You really want to know?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So do I.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I think we all would.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Okay. I'll try to keep you awake. He does mention the soul. He says the soul---

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. RV PARK. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Tess turns off the VCR.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey! I was watching that. I want to hear about Aristotle.

TESS - ANGEL

I didn't bring this for Aristotle. You prayed for a miracle and I wanted to show it to you. God does answer prayers. All you had to do was look at May's face.

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes, he does. I still would like to know what he said.

TESS - ANGEL

You might as well. I have a feeling Frank will want to tell you tomorrow at coffee.

RUSSELL GREENE

You were around then? Did you know him?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes.

(annoyed)

I knew him. His ideas were not dry. They were mine. Actually, I was only repeating them from a higher source. I just enhanced them a little. Aristotle had writer's block and I came down to help. The ideas are not boring. Just his writing was. He could put anyone to sleep. I'll give you the ideas as they were meant to be. How much time do you have?

RUSSELL GREENE

They're not due back for two hours. That's why I was watching football. Can you stay that long?

TESS - ANGEL

(smiling)

Yes. Let me start with the soul, human and animal.

FADE OUT:


End file.
